Le jour où tout bascula
by Ploum31
Summary: Le jour où Shanahan est parti trouver Shannon pour l'emmener dans le monde des fées, son monde d'origine, et où ils se rencontrent pour la première fois.


**Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de The Ancient Magus Bride appartiennent à Koré Yamazaki. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par Nelja au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.**  
**Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

Shannon était une personne plutôt rationnelle, malgré sa différence inexplicable qui la distinguait des autres. Alors lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette hybride se dresser derrière la fenêtre de la salle de repos, elle en lâcha le stylo qu'elle tenait. La fatigue était parfaitement en mesure d'expliquer cette hallucination étrangement consistante ; elle travaillait à l'hôpital sans relâche depuis le matin et cela ne faisait qu'une petite demi-heure que le flux de patients s'était tari. Elle arrivait à la fin de son service et partirait d'ici quelques minutes, après avoir fini de remplir ses derniers dossiers.

Pourtant, cela n'expliquait en rien qu'une sorte de centaure à corps de loup – ou d'un autre canidé approchant – et aux longues oreilles pointues comme un elfe s'échinât à ouvrir davantage la fenêtre pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement qu'elle était seule ; elle ne se couvrirait pas de ridicule devant quiconque à se figer devant une image aussi absurde.

Elle retint le mouvement instinctif de lever, se martelant mentalement que ce n'était qu'une création de son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où elle sortait mais elle finirait par cesser. C'était la seule issue possible.

— Salut ! la salua gaiement l'apparition, l'air de ne pas s'apercevoir du trouble qu'elle causait à son interlocutrice. Je suppose que tu es Shannon ? Moi, c'est Shanahan, enchanté !

_Original. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'hallucine sur ça._ Shannon était peu friande des contes de fées – et sa vie n'en était pas une. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'accumuler les heures comme elle l'avait fait et même plus encore, pourtant jamais elle n'avait eu de telles visions auparavant. Avait-elle été exposée à une quelconque substance sans s'en rendre compte ?

Le dénommé Shanahan fut un peu douché par le silence froid de la doctoresse mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Il garda le sourire et reprit rapidement :

— Il est normal que tu ne me connaisses pas… je suis le bébé humain avec qui tu as été échangée à la naissance ! Je viens du monde des fées !

_Quoi ?_ Ce type était incohérent. Shannon écarquilla les yeux et les baissa instinctivement vers le bas de l'individu qui n'avait rien d'humain. Elle secoua la tête pour le chasser et se frotta les tempes avec un soupir las.

— Je dois être vraiment fatiguée…

Shanahan pencha la tête, la considérant d'un œil perplexe. Il comprit ensuite son problème.

— Oh, tu crois que je ne suis pas vrai.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Comment lui prouver qu'il était réel ? Personne d'autre qu'elle dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital ne le verrait. Et en la regardant, elle avait tout l'air d'un humain, rien ne trahissait ses véritables origines… excepté le fait qu'elle semblât avoir une vingtaine d'années alors qu'elle en avait une cinquantaine.

— Je suppose que tu ne sais pas que tu es en réalité une fée ? Enfin, un changelin à présent.

— Un changelin ?

Shannon aurait pu ricaner mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête, dépitée. Elle se sentait fatiguée et lourde. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Il insista :

— Ne t'es-tu jamais posée la question de la raison de ton non-vieillissement ?

Shannon se raidit et Shanahan sut qu'il avait vu juste lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Pour la première fois elle l'observa réellement, comme si elle lui laissait le crédit du doute quant à sa véritable présence.

— Que prétends-tu savoir à ce sujet ? s'écria-t-elle, agacée. Et que prétends-tu savoir tout court ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, je ne sais pas qui tu es !

— Je sais que tu as cinquante-sept ans, tout comme moi, rétorqua Shanahan, et pourtant tu en parais vingt. Tu ne vieillis pas, parce que tu n'es pas humaine !

La simple idée paraissait le réjouir mais elle ne comprenait pas en quoi. Shannon ne réagit pas à cette affirmation et baissa les yeux. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que quelque chose clochait avec elle. Cette différence, elle l'avait su au fil du temps, lorsque l'écart avec les autres s'était peu à peu creusé. Le temps n'avait aucune prise sur elle quand les autres glissaient doucement vers la vieillesse. De proches amis avaient fini par se détourner d'elle, jaloux de son exception, et ceux qui avaient connaissance de son âge s'efforçaient de l'éviter, par envie ou par crainte.

Elle n'était pas totalement exclue mais elle n'était plus intégrée parmi ses pairs pour autant.

— Qui es-tu ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. Et d'où sors-tu ?

Elle aurait dû quitter la pièce et rentrer chez elle, après avoir décrétée que ce n'était que le résultat de la fatigue et qu'elle devait absolument dormir – de toute façon, elle avait fini le plus urgent et le plus important. Elle ne le fit pas. Shanahan avait touché un point sensible alors elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire ainsi que les raisons de sa présence ; au pire elle discuterait inutilement avec elle-même. Mais s'il était vraiment là, il représentait peut-être un danger pour elle. La lassitude la fit ignorer ce sentiment.

Alors que Shanahan s'apprêtait à répondre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Un collègue risquait de pénétrer dans la salle à tout instant et elle ne pouvait risquer d'être vue ainsi, à converser soit avec une créature bizarre, soit avec le vide. Elle lui désigna la fenêtre.

— Allons dehors pour cela. Je ne veux pas que quiconque me voit te parler.

— Personne ne me voit ! s'exclama Shanahan, bien inutilement car Shannon rejoignit aussitôt la porte sans l'écouter pour gagner le couloir.

Le fait qu'il fût invisible, s'il disait vrai, signifiait-il qu'elle était confrontée à une simple hallucination ? Cette pensée n'empêcha pas Shannon de gagner l'extérieur, ignorant ses collègues autant qu'ils l'ignoraient, pour s'enfoncer dans le bois du parc, là où personne ne se trouvait à cette heure. La nuit était arrivée tôt et seuls quelques lampadaires dispensaient un peu de lumière. Elle constata que le centaure-loup-elfe ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle retrouva ce dernier à la portion de bois qui se trouvait en contrebas de sa fenêtre, en train d'attendre. Il s'exposait à la lumière comme s'il ne craignait nullement d'être vu. S'il s'était s'agi d'une hallucination, était-il normal de la retrouver là comme une personne qui aurait sauté de la fenêtre ?

Lorsqu'il la vit, Shanahan la rejoignit dans l'ombre des arbres, là où personne ne les distinguerait, en secouant la queue avec un air joyeux. Il paraissait même se contenir de se jeter sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Shannon le jugea ridicule. Elle n'attendit pas pour entrer dans le vif du sujet :

— Ok, qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? Que me veux-tu et que sais-tu exactement ?

L'enthousiasme de son étrange vis-à-vis ne diminua pas, bien au contraire. Il ne se laissa pas non plus ébranlé par son apparente mauvaise humeur derrière laquelle elle cachait son agitation intérieure.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, je viens du monde des fées. Avant j'étais un humain mais à force d'y vivre, mon corps s'est modifié jusqu'à être ainsi. Je suis né ici et toi, tu es née là-bas ; nous avons été échangés peu après la naissance. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne vieillis pas ; parce que tu n'es pas humaine, tu es une fée. Enfin un changelin à présent.

— Je ne suis pas une fée, je n'ai rien d'une fée. A part le fait que je ne vieillisse pas, rétorqua Shannon en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

Malgré son scepticisme affiché, une note d'amertume teinta sa voix. Sa particularité était un poison. A cause d'elle, elle n'avait plus de réelle attache à présent ; elle travaillait et effectuait son devoir, et c'était tout. Sa vie se résumait à cela, désormais.

— Parce que tu es devenue un changelin en vivant dans ce monde-là ! s'exclama-t-il sur le même ton joyeux. Tu peux prendre l'apparence d'un humain comme d'une fée.

Shannon eut beau réfléchir, elle ne se souvint pas d'être capable de prendre différentes apparences mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce point.

— Ok, admettons que ceci soit vrai… pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet échange ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi concernée, tout devait être faux après tout. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire '_Et si c'était vrai ?_' Comme si, d'un certain côté, elle en avait envie. Et puis, cela aurait le mérite de justifier sa jeunesse inaltérable qu'elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas. Quelle vie aurait-elle donc eu si elle était restée dans l'autre monde, là où, comme elle, les gens ne vieillissaient pas ?

— Je n'en sais rien, fit Shanahan en haussant les épaules.

Elle serra les poings face à l'attitude candide de son interlocuteur – elle concevait difficilement d'imaginer elle-même un individu aussi stupide. Pourquoi montrait-il seulement de l'enthousiasme à la voir s'il était véritablement un humain modifié dont on aurait volé la vie au même titre qu'elle, jusqu'à son corps, sans qu'il n'en connût la raison ? Pourquoi ne paraissait-il pas se poser seulement la question ? Son incompréhension face au comportement de ce dernier, ainsi que le savoir qu'il détenait et elle pas et la vie qu'il avait eue à sa place exacerbèrent une jalousie sourde qu'elle s'efforça d'ignorer.

— Vraiment ? fit-elle avant de soupirer, agacée. Et comment – comment nos parents ont-ils pu nous confondre ? Mes parents n'ont jamais eu l'air de te chercher, et tu es un homme – un mâle ! s'exclama-t-elle en butant sur son genre car elle ne savait pas comment se désignait pareille créature. Les bébés se ressemblent mais pas au point de confondre un garçon d'une fille !

Elle ne savait pas pour les bébés fées, alors elle ne protesta en rien les concernant. Shanahan haussa les épaules. Il ne paraissait pas se soucier non plus de cette question, ce qui irrita un peu plus Shannon. Rien dans cette situation ne le troublait donc ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas très regardants ? Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop à quoi je ressemblais auparavant ; les transformations de mon corps ont été assez importantes.

_Jusqu'à altérer ton sexe ?_ songea Shannon en haussant un sourcil. Elle plissa les yeux et le scruta plus en détails ; c'était peut-être possible. Peut-être était-il une sorte de transsexuel. En tout cas il avait un corps efféminé qui aurait pu appartenir à une femme.

Elle arrêta là ses réflexions sur le sujet, peu désireuse d'entrer dans les détails. Son esprit bourdonnait d'autres questions bien plus urgentes.

— Alors tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils nous ont échangés ? Pourquoi es-tu là, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi être venue à moi ?

A ce stade, Shannon ne savait pas si elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir, si tant est que ce fût vrai. Cette vérité était amère à digérer.

— Non, je ne sais vraiment pas. Et je suis venu quand j'ai appris ton existence ! expliqua-t-il avec excitation. J'ai toujours su ma différence, d'abord en tant que simple humain, puis en voyant les effets que le monde des fées avait sur mon corps et pas sur celui de mes camarades. Je n'ai su que récemment pour notre échange !

— Mais pourquoi être venu ? répéta Shannon, désappointée.

Il la regarda avec un air innocent.

— Pour te ramener dans ton monde, bien sûr ! N'es-tu pas curieuse de le découvrir ?

Shannon se figea et le fixa quelques secondes. Il avait lâché ses paroles sur le ton de l'évidence, comme s'il était certain pour lui qu'elle allait le suivre. Elle serra les dents. Avait-il seulement songé qu'elle n'était pas forcée de croire tout ce qu'il racontait ? Son histoire était abracadabrantesque ! Et était-il donc si assuré qu'il n'y eût rien qui fût susceptible de la retenir ici ?

C'était vrai depuis la mort de ses parents et de son exclusion tacite mais Shannon préféra ne pas y penser. Sa jalousie, elle, flamboya de plus belle. Lui avait l'air de vivre très bien dans son autre monde, comme s'il n'était pas confronté aux mêmes soucis qu'elle.

— Et toi ? N'es-tu pas curieux vis-à-vis du tien ? De tes parents biologiques ?

Shanahan haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Cependant, elle nota qu'il détourna légèrement le visage et que l'espace d'une seconde, une ombre voila ses traits. Elle s'interrogea sur la véracité de son désintérêt. Peut-être n'était-ce pas autant le cas qu'il voulait le laisser croire.

— Je n'y appartiens plus et je le connais déjà de toute façon. Je suis tant imprégné par la magie du monde des fées que l'essentiel des humains ne peut me voir – et avec mon corps, il vaut mieux. Et mes parents biologiques sont morts, non ? A ce qu'il me semble.

Imaginait-elle seulement l'affect qu'il paraissait avoir, bien qu'il essayât de montrer le contraire ? Une vague de sympathie envahit soudain la jeune femme et balaya un peu les émotions négatives que Shanahan suscitait en elle, mais elle n'effectua aucun geste à son encontre. Peut-être avait-il seulement eu du temps pour accepter la situation – il savait déjà pour ses parents après tout. Enfin, ceux de qui ? A elle ou à lui ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il lui tendit la main, de nouveau rayonnant de joie et d'ingénuité. Son trouble semblait avoir disparu.

— Alors ? Veux-tu venir avec moi et découvrir le monde auquel tu appartiens ?

Shannon hésita. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle pouvait croire un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait raconté ni même s'il existait réellement. Il en avait vraiment l'air. Cependant, elle était incapable d'ignorer le désir d'y croire, le désir d'une autre vie – une où elle aurait sa place, une où elle ne serait pas évitée pour une chose sur laquelle elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Pourquoi se sentirait-elle obligée de rester là après tout ? Elle avait fait son devoir ; techniquement elle était près de la retraite et elle avait fait ce que l'on attendait d'elle dans son travail. Elle n'avait plus de proches – ils étaient tous morts ou partis. Elle ne devait rien à personne.

Alors elle décida de se laisser embarquer par cet étrange individu et de le suivre, même si elle devait ensuite se réveiller au beau milieu du bois le lendemain, pour se rendre compte que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ni bon ni mauvais, juste étrange. Elle attrapa sa main, étonnamment chaude et moite pour une illusion.

— Allons-y. Emmène-moi là-bas.

Avec de la chance, c'était la réalité. Avec de la chance aussi, plus que de découvrir ce qu'elle aurait manqué, elle pourrait enfin comprendre qui elle était et donner un sens à son existence.


End file.
